Four Eyes
Four Eyes is a story-heavy, sci-fi RPG game created by Opal Starlight. Synopsis Jett Sherazi is captain of the Nightingale, which – despite the fancy name – is an ordinary cargo spaceship. During a not-so-routine mission to deliver supplies for the human navy, Jett finds an alien named Toa hiding in the Nightingale's cargo hold – and aliens are at war with humans! He pursues Toa into a nearby escape shuttle…which they launch and crash-land on a nearby planet. Unable to bring himself to hurt Toa, Jett reluctantly decides to travel with the stowaway until they can find a way to get back up in space. As they explore together, Jett discovers that his tranquil companion isn't so different from a human after all. But why did Toa sneak onboard the Nightingale....? Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game files can be saved by accessing on the menu. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to advance and find a way to exit the stranded planet. The two playable characters have unique abilities which will allow them to advance. Jett can understand how machinery works while Toa can use telekinetic powers and can understand alien language. Characters Jett Sherazi Captain of the Nightingale, a cargo spaceship. He's very upbeat and friendly and tends to think he's way cooler than he is, which always ends up in embarrasing situations. Despite this, he tries to stay upbeat and does his best in whatever he does. According to Irene, Jett tends to jump headfirst into any situation whenever he feels it's the right thing to do, such as protecting Irene from bullies in their youth or accepting to deliver missiles for the war against the talyrans. Toa Autym Dreynthis An alien stowaway with psychic abilities who ends up stranded in an unknown planet with Jett. Because of his powers, he's constantly tired and is prone to sleep even in serious situations. Despite his apathetic demeanor, Toa is actually fairly lonely, and resents his title as a talyran prince, followed by the war between humans and talyrans. Deep down he's interested in humans and wants adventure in his life. Irene Macnab Jett's first mate and childhood friend. She's very sarcastic and often has harsh words for Jett's schemes, thoughts, and actions. She also likes to gossip and has a coffee addiction. After Jett and Toa get stranded in an unknown planet, Irene is unable to locate them and gives advice to Jett through a communicator. Deep down Irene cares very deeply for Jett's well being, to the point of making sure Toa is being good to Jett. Like Toa, she can also understand alien language. Endings Normal Ending After arriving to an abandoned laboratory, Toa finds out that Jett was assigned to deliver weapons for an upcoming attack against the talyrans. Betrayed, Toa runs away. Jett manages to get the signal to work, so Irene (as an hologram) can assist him in finding a way out of the laboratory and find Toa. Having calmed down and understanding that Jett genuinely thought the talyrans were evil, Toa forgives him. Suddenly, some armed talyran soldiers appear and try to shoot Jett for "kidnapping their prince". It's revealed Toa is the prince of the Talyrans and he ran away from his planet because he wanted nothing to do with the war. Toa is forced to return back to his planet and has a heartfelt goodbye with Jett. Months later, the war between the humans and talyrans ends in peace. A month later, Irene gives Jett a late birthday present and tells him to go get it in his room. To his surprise, the "present" is Toa, who has escaped from his family once again and does not want to do anything with his father's plans. Jett and Toa proclaim their love for each other. Secret Ending The ending is the same as the above, but Jett used the communicator during all the journey to talk to Irene (and gave her the coffee she wanted earlier in the game). When searching for Toa in the abandoned laboratory, Jett has the option to say he loves both Irene and Toa. Irene reveals that she's loved Jett since they met, but never confessed since she thought Jett was gay. He confesses he's actually bi and expresses interest in dating both Irene and Toa. When Jett meets Toa again as his "late birthday present", they proclaim their love for each other. Jett reveals he's been dating Irene as well and asks Toa if he wants to be in a polyarmory relationship. Toa accepts, saying that anything is fine as long as he gets to be with Jett. Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Sci-Fi Category:Non-RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2017 Category:Western Games